Under a Firework Filled Sky
by ya-they-were-all-yellow
Summary: The Hudmels have a New Years Eve party. Klaine. Suck summary, I know. Rated T for sweet boy kisses.


Hey everybody! This is what you get when I stay up all night writing. Hope you like!

Takes place during senior year.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. All I own is a netbook with terrible battery life and less than average creative ability.

Sunlight streamed through the window of my bedroom and straight at my bed. I winced as I opened my eyes, trying to let them adjust to the brightness of the winter morning. I rolled over and reached for my phone on the bedside table, noticing that the clock said it was almost 10. Unlocking my phone, I saw that I had several new messages, most of them from different people in New Directions, except for the 2 from the Warblers. I was slightly disappointed that my boyfriend hadn't texted but assumed he would later. I read the ones from my friends in glee first.

Cedes: Hey, white boy! Me, Rach, Quinn and Sam are coming to the sweet Hudmel party tonight! See ya! - M xxx

Tina: Hi, Kurt! Happy New Years Eve! I'm coming tonight! Bringing the boyfriend and Artie, too. - T x

Satan: See you later, Porcelain.

Britt-Britt: Dolphin! Im comin too! Can I bring Lord Tubbington? - B xoxx

Puck: Yo, Hummel, I'll bring the drinks! ;)

I quickly texted them all back, making sure Puck didn't bring any alcohol. Then, checked the ones from the Warblers.

Nick: Me and Jeff are coming, thanks for the invite! - 3&6

Wes: I'll be there, bringing David, Thad, and Trent with me too. - W (&D&TH&TN)

After answering everyone, I quickly dressed and got ready for the day. I went across the hall to Finn's room, knocking several times before I heard a faint "Come in!". I opened the door. My brother was laying there on the floor, playing some video game, as always. He paused it and turned towards me.

"Hey bro, what's up?" he asked. I ignored the nickname, telling him that everyone was coming to our party. Then I left, running up the stairs to the main floor. As I reached the top step, I recieved another text.

Blaine: Hey, babe. I won't be able to make it to your house tonight, my dad is having some stupid party, attendance required. :P I'll call you later though, I promise. Happy New Years Eve! Love you! - B xx

I frowned slightly as I texted back, upset that my boyfriend couldn't make it. However, I knew it would be pointless to argue, his father wasn't exactly the most accepting of our relationship, and he wouldn't let Blaine leave knowing he'd be coming here.

Me: Aw :( Well I understand...but I still don't like it! I'll see you tomorrow, coffee maybe? Love you, too. - K xxx

I put my phone back in my pocket, not waiting for a response. I heard my dad in the living room, so I went in and flopped down on the couch, still pouting.

"What's wrong, kid?" Dad asked, setting his paper down on the table by the chair. I sighed and sat up, leaning against the arm of the couch. "Oh, nothing really." I answered, sighing again. "It's just that, everybody can come to our party tonight, except Blaine." He made an understanding face, nodding. "And your disappointed that he can't make it, right?" I nodded. " Well bud, I know it sucks, but at least all of your other friends can make it, those Warbler boys and the glee club will all be here." I sighed once again, getting up off the couch and walking towards the kitchen to help Carole with the food. "Ya, I guess."

I walked into the kitchen and Carole was just pulling the brownies out of the oven, filling the house with the delicous smell. "Those smell great, Carole!" She smiled. "But, you'll need to make more. Finn and Puck could eat that whole plate between the two of them!" I added with an eyeroll.

The day passed in a mix of baking, setting up and a way-too-long trip to the supermarket with my idiot brother, who insisted on getting basically every kind of soda ever made. Soon, it was almost 8 and our parents were headed out the door headed to their own party.

"Remember kids, we're just a few streets over, call us if you need anything!" Carole shouted as my dad ushered her out the door.

Finn spoke up from where he was standing in the garage with me,"We'll be fine, Mom. Chill!" then he mumbled, "As long as Puckerman doesn't bring any alcohol this time." I just scoffed and returned to the house.

People began arriving soon after that. First Mercedes, Rachel, Sam and Quinn. Then the Warbler boys all showed up at once, piled into David's SUV in a way that couldn't have been legal. After the rest of the guests showed up, the party really started.

The music was turned up to an almost unbearable volume, and all of my friends were singing along loudly (in perfect harmony, I might add.) After a while, the music was turned off in favour of actual karaoke. Surprisingly, it was Nick and Jeff who took the first song and not Rachel.

Several hours later, the party was still going strong. Somehow, Puck had managed to sneak in some beer and everyone was in a state somewhere between buzzed and hammered drunk, dancing around the backyard like the idiots they all were, except for me, Finn and, shockingly enough, Puck himself.

A firework went off in the distance, and everyone stopped dancing, choosing instead to find their significant other and sit in small groups on our back porch, even though it was cold.

I sighed as I looked at all of my friends, huddled up their boyfriends and girlfriends. (Even Wes and David were leaning together, holding hands in what they thought was a hidden position. I'd have to ask Wes about that later.) All night I'd been missing Blaine, but it was worse now that I was sitting there by myself.

Almost as if he had heard my thoughts, I recived a text from him.

Blaine: You look really beautiful under fireworks, you know that? Ily - B xxx

I blushed before I remembered that my boyfriend wasn't even here.

Me: And how would you know that, Blaine Warbler? Ily2 - K xxx

Blaine: Turn around, mahalin. [See authors note!]

I quickly spun around and was greated with an amazing sight. My boyfriend was standing behind me, a huge smile on his face. I beamed up at him before gesturing for him to come sit by me on the porch.

He settled behind me and I leaned back against his chest, rubbing his neck with my nose as he kissed the top of my head. "How are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you...but how?" I asked as I intwined our hands.

He chuckled slightly before answering. "I suffered through that dinner party for three hours. The entire time all I could think of was that I wouldn't be able to kiss you at midnight on our first New Years Eve together. So, I went up to my dad at 11, said 'I don't care what you think, I'm going to my boyfriends house to celebrate the New Year.' and walked out. I could tell he wasn't happy, but I swear I saw my mom smile a little as I walked away."

"Aw, Blaine. You didn't have to make your father mad just to come see me!" I exclaimed.

"I know I didn't. I wanted to." he smiled and squeezed my hand. "I wanted to be with you to start the New Year and I really hope this is the first of many New Years I get to start with you. I love you, KK. So much."

My eyes were brimming with tears as I whispered, "I love you too, B." Then, as we were leaning in to kiss I heard someone yell our names.

"Hey, lover boys!" It was Santana. "Think you can keep your hands off each other for about 10 more seconds? It's almost midnight!" As soon as she finished talking, a resounding yell of "10!" came from the rest of our friends.

As the count down to the New Year continued, I turned to look at my boyfriend.

We sat just staring at each other as our friends chanted around us. Then, as they reached 1, we leaned closer together, Blaine whispered, "Happy New Year, babe." against my lips before connecting them in a sweet yet passionate kiss.

The sounds around us melted into nothing as we embraced under the firework filled sky. And really, I couldn't think of a better way to start the new year.

A/N: Cheesey ending is cheesey! I regret nothing.

What Blaine calls Kurt in that text is actually Filipino for "love." (At least, that's what Google Translate said!) because my headcannon is that Blaine's mom taught him and Cooper Filipino when they were little (cause DC is half Filipino so, by relation, so is Blaine) and Kurt likes it when he speaks it to him. Just like Blaine likes it when Kurt speaks French. (Cause it's damn sexy!)

I also think it'd be adorable if he called Kurt "KK" so I had him say that, too!

Anyways, reviews are love and I hope you liked my little one shot!

Forever Fangirling, EMC 


End file.
